Systems for adjusting the water in a shower or domestic sink, which are for example mounted on a shower panel or a worktop of the kitchen sink, are known.
Some systems which are particularly appreciated for elegance and ease of use are those which are electronically controlled by means of a control unit mounted on the shower panel or underneath the worktop, to operate a solenoid valve for shutting off the water flow from the supply pipes, in a known manner.
In some cases, these systems are equipped with a digital pushbutton, directly mounted on the shower panel or on the worktop and electrically connected to the control unit, for opening and closing of the water. The digital pushbutton may be operated by means of the pressure of a finger.
These electronic systems are somewhat costly and bulky. Moreover, they require the installation of the control unit and electrical wiring thereof to a power point, which is not always available.
Manual systems for adjusting water are also known. A known manual system is equipped with a ceramic screw rotatable on a rotating shaft, for intercepting the water.
In this case also, the shaft may be engaged and rotated by means of a pushbutton on the shower panel or on the sink and able to be operated by means of the pressure of a finger, to open or close the flow.
However, differently from the electronic systems, in order to rotate manually the ceramic screw it is necessary to apply a fairly heavy pressure on the pushbutton, especially if the water pressure from the supply pipes is high.
It is also known to combine the screw shaft with one or more reduction gears in order to reduce the pressure exerted on the pushbutton by the finger. However, this technical solution has as a consequence an inevitable greater complexity of the system and an increase in its size.